Poems by VF142
by littlelunaeve
Summary: Written by VF142 For the now abandoned Roughneck Forum
1. Chapter 1

How is Dizzy so patient?  
>Martin Guiterrez<p>

How is Dizzy so patient with him?  
>Is Rico really that dim?<br>To realize how much Diz loves him.  
>How does she put up with him always chasing Carmen about.<br>She's really patient, without a doubt.  
>When he chased Carmen, it was like chasing a ghost.<br>Diz would say, "Rico you're dumber than a post."  
>How is Dizzy so patient with him?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Rico's Poem  
>Martin Guiterrez<p>

You're so close yet so far away.  
>Though I see you every day.<br>There is so much I want to tell you.  
>Since we left earth, so green and blue.<p>

Dizzy and Carl say I'm out of my mind.  
>But love is a hard thing to find.<br>I've tried to get your attention since we first met.  
>Diz says it's something I'll sorely forget.<p>

Diz may say I've got nothing in my head.  
>For you I spilled my blood red.<br>Should I return, or should I stay.  
>You're so close, yet so far away.<p>

-Pvt. Johnnie Rico


	3. Chapter 3

The Outpost  
>Martin Guiterrez<p>

Contact with Outpost 1572 on the edge of the ice asteroid belt had been mysteriously lost one week ago. This coincided with the disappearance of the brain bug of Tesca Nemerosa. The Valley Forge was sent to investigate this mysterious occurance.

In the trooper's berthing area, tension was running high. The disappearance of the brain bug and the loss of contact with the outpost was far too closely linked to consider coincidence.

"What are you up to Mazzola?" said Fife.

"Writing a letter to my old man. In case I don't come back." Mazzola said stiffly.

Hearing this from Mazzola, who's cocky, tough guy manner was reminiscent of a New York City street thug, was evident of the tension that was being felt all day.

All this tension was amplified for Leonard Barton, whom, two days ago was promoted to corporal and with Zim being dispatched back to Camp Currie, was top kick until Zim's replacement, Sergeant Wenzl, was due to arrive. At this point, Barton was attempting to mask his fear by nonchalantly preparing his trusty shotgun for combat.

"Hey, Barton?" said Schultz, "What do you think hurts more, being decapitated or burned?"

"Why do you ask, Schultz?"

"Just taking a poll among troopers, seeing if they'd rather be skewered by a warrior or burned by a tanker." said Schultz.

"In that case." Barton said, "I'd rather be decapitated. You don't feel much."

"Are you kidding," said Schultz, "That's the worst way to go. They say your decapitated corpse is the last thing you see before you die."

The alarm, summoning the troopers to their dropships, blared loudly, like an executioner's song through the hull. The Roughnecks were also with Starles' squad on this mission.

The shoulder restraints were lowered over Barton's shoulders and as they did that, Barton couldn't help but think that this mission could well be his last.

"You are tense, Corporal." said T'Phai from beside him, "I know how you feel. When I first commanded a group of soldiers, I did begin to second guess my capabilities. You will do fine. Lieutenant Starles and Sergeant Zim would not have selected you for promotion if they did not think you were capable."

"Thank's T'Phai." said Barton, the tension slightly lifted.

The troopers prepared for their drop and were unloaded, like living bombs onto the planet below. The squads searched through the outpost, finding the place deserted.

Trigger, on point, tripped over what appeared to be an abandoned scout suit. When he shined his lights on it, he found it to be a dead man. His head had a single hole in the top, evidence of a brain bug attack.

"Oh God." said Fife, looking sickened. His sick feeling was enhanced by static over the subspace comm system.

"What's wrong Fife?" Barton said.

"Solar flare. We won't be able to call home for at least twelve hours." Fife replied.

"What's wrong with this picture, Corporal?" said Starles.

"Evidence of a bug attack, but no bugs in sight." Barton said, "This is very curious."

"Don't speak too soon, Barton." said Brutto over the comm links. Ahead of them, the Roughnecks were engaging an attacking horde of arachnids.

"Fall back!" said Razak. In the retreat, Rico and Barton were cut off by a column of warriors. They were trapped by a heavy airlock door that closed ahead of them.

A quick search of the room revealed no bugs, but no other exits. "Guess we're stuck here." said Rico.

"Rico, Barton." came Razak's voice over their comm links, "Sit tight. When the bug activity lets up, we'll come back for you."

Hours passed, and in the distance, Rico and Barton could hear fighting in the background. "Damn! I wish we were out there. Anything's better than being stuck here, wondering if our squads need us." Rico said, chafing with frustration.

"Stay calm, Rico." Barton said.

The hours continued to tick away, and neither man spoke, until Rico broke the silence. "Thinking of the folks back home."

"Yes." Barton replied.

"Who?" Rico said.

"My family." Barton said, "My friends back in Orlando. What about you?"

"Carmen." said Rico, "She must be worried sick right now. What about you? Is there some girl that has Lenny Barton's heart in the palm of her hand?"

"There is." Barton replied stiffly, as if this was a painful matter that had long torn away at him, "Her name's Melissa. I've been in love with her since we started high school together. She never loved me back, though. My dad knew about this, and said I should have dated Lyse Johansen, this choir girl at my old school. I didn't like Lyse in that way, though, and me and my dad got in a big arguement about the way I felt for Melissa. This hurt a lot because dad and me always had a great relationship."

"I'm sorry, Lenny." Rico said, "My dad left the family when I was nine years old. I never really was close to him. It's like one day he came home from work, packed his suitcase, and got into his car, I never saw him again."

"That's rough," Barton replied, "My grandmother passed away just before I reported to Camp Currie. I asked her if she was afraid, she shook her head. I was afraid to touch the death I saw in her. I couldn't see anything beautiful or uplifting about her going back to God. I wonder what it's gonna be like when I die, to know that the breath I take will be the last one I'll ever draw. I just hope that when I go, I'll be able to take it the way she did. With that same calm feeling."

The airlock door blew open and Gossard stood in the opening, "Are you two gonna talk all day, or are we moving out." said Razak.

"Yes sir." both of them said.

The troopers were now trapped in a place called Hopper Canyon. A place aptly named for the squadrons of hoppers that flew downward to attack the troopers.

Barton pulled his shotgun from his armor, firing blasts of buckshot into the skies. A hopper, hit directly, spun downward and lay twitching on the ground. Fife finished it off with a few Morita rounds.

The situation seemed hopeless, but among the flying objects, Barton could make out the outline of a retrieval ship.

"All aboard apes!" said Starles. The troopers charged aboard, they would live to fight another day.

Aboard the Valley Forge, Rico asked Barton, "Do you have a picture of Melissa?"

Barton handed Rico a picture of a young woman with chesnut brown hair and hazel eyes and a beautiful smile. After that time on the outpost, Rico finally knew more about the man under the mysterious stranger motif Leonard Barton had cultivated over the years.


End file.
